Aku Cantik, Nggak?
by kelincingantuk
Summary: "Apa menurutmu aku ini cantik?"/"Kamu cantik,"/Kenapa jawaban Sasuke seperti nggak ikhlas seperti itu?/a sasusaku ff/oneshot/shortfic/awesumbohemian2k15-16 yey./buta genre as always, but, enjoy!


**Aku Cantik, Nggak** -awesumbohemian 2k15

Naruto punya Om Masashi tercinta muah.

 **Warn** **!** : ending gantung-mampus lo reader, mampus!, sasusaku, oneshot, fic nejiten yang akhirnya diganti jadi sasusaku. fic tahun lalu yg baru bisa dipublish gara-gara ipo, f u ipo-chan!

.

.

.

 _Enjoy muah_.

.

.

"Hei, Sasuke. Aku rasa aku sedang menyukai seseorang sekarang," di sela-sela kunyahan makan siangnya, tiba-tiba saja Sakura berujar seperti itu.

Sasuke hampir saja menggigit lidahnya sendiri ketika mendengar kalimat Sakura barusan. Tapi ia cepat mengendalikan dirinya. "Ya. Lalu?"

Sakura melirik Sasuke sekilas. "Bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?"

Sasuke memasukkan sepotong roti ke mulutnya. "Ya."

Sakura mengelus poninya, kebiasaannya saat sedang malu-malu. "Apakah menurutmu... ehm..."

Sasuke melambatkan kunyahannya. Hal Apa yang membuat Sakura menjadi malu-malu seperti ini? Sasuke harap bukan pertanyaan yang buruk baginya.

"Apa menurutmu aku ini cantik?"

 _Uhuk_.

Begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang _super-absurd_ itu- _absurd_ karena seorang Sakura yang bertanya-Sasuke langsung tersedak potongan roti yang hampir habis dikunyahnya.

Sakura tidak memperhatikan tingkah Sasuke yang sedang mati-matian menahan batuk karena gadis itu terlalu malu untuk menatap Sasuke. Untung saja. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa Sasuke mendapatkan sebuah pukulan atau lebih parahnya lagi, imejnya di depan Sakura sebagai pemuda yang cool bisa hancur.

"Apa kamu sedang sakit? Tidak biasanya bertanya hal aneh seperti itu," jawab Sasuke akhirnya setelah bisa menetralkan kerongkongannya yang baru saja terkena serangan mematikan dari sebuah potongan roti yang sudah terkunyah.

Sakura menolah, menatap Sasuke dengan kerutan di keningnya dan kerucutan di bibirnya. "Apa pertanyaanku ini aneh? Masa seorang gadis tidak boleh bertanya apa dia cantik atau tidak?"

Sasuke memasukkan potongan roti terakhirnya ke dalam mulut. "Boleh. Tapi aku baru tahu kamu peduli dengan hal-hal kecil seperti itu,"

"Haaah?" kening Sakura makin berkerut saja. "Hal kecil, kamu bilang?"

Sasuke menelan roti yang ia kunyah. Ia mempunyai firasat Sakura akan kembali membuatnya tersedak lagi. Sebaiknya sebelum hal itu terjadi, ia menelan cepat-cepat rotinya.

"Kamu tidak mengerti perasaan anak perempuan kalau sedang jatuh cinta ya?-huh! Tentu saja kamu tidak akan mengerti. Kamu kan laki-laki, walau kupikir dirimu tidak cukup jantan!" Sakura menuding hidung Sasuke.

Sasuke berkedut alisnya mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Sakura. Tapi ia tidak membalas perkataan gadis itu.

"Cih, sudah kuduga, harusnya aku tidak bertanya padamu." Sakura menutup kotak bekalnya yang belum habis.

Sasuke menatap kotak bekal Sakura. "Tidak dihabiskan?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Mana mungkin aku punya mood untuk melanjutkan makanku setelah mendengar kalimat jahat darimu," Sakura mencibir.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Oke, oke. Baiklah. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Tapi setelah ini kamu harus menghabiskan bekal itu."

Sakura nyengir senang.

"Baiklah..." Sasuke kembali menghela napasnya. "Apa tadi pertanyaanmu?"

Sakura manyun. "Masa kamu sudah lupa? Belum ada sepuluh menit sejak aku bertanya. Tapi baiklah. Aku akan mengulangnya untukmu." Sakura tersenyum lagi. "Apa menurutmu aku ini cantik?"

"Ya, kamu cantik." jawab Sasuke segera.

Sakura manyun lagi. "Aku mendengar nada ketidak-ikhlasan dari jawabanmu,"

Sasuke mengernyit. "Aku sudah menjawab sesuai keinginanmu, bukan? Kenapa kamu malah tidak senang? Masa 'kan kamu lebih senang kalau aku bilang bahwa kamu sama sekali tidak ada cantik-cantiknya?" ujar Sasuke.

"Iiih!" Sakura jengkel. "Bukan itu maksudku, tahu!" hampir saja ia melempar garpunya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura malas. "Baiklah. Kamu mau jawaban seperti apa?"

"Jawaban paling jujur!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Oke. Tapi jangan bilang aku bohong."

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Kamu cantik,"

Sakura terdiam saja. Hampir saja ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena mendengar jawaban yang sama dengan nada yang sama keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu Sakura sebal dengan jawabannya yang sama saja dengan jawaban sebelumnya. Jadi ia mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Sakura. "Aku serius. Kamu cantik,"

Bisikan Sasuke yang menggelitik telinga Sakura sukses membuat gadis itu merona pipinya. Sakura tidak berkata-kata lagi. Ia kembali membuka tutup kotak bekalnya dan kembali makan, memenuhi janjinya tadi kepada Sasuke-menghabiskan bekalnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang memerah pipinya dengan puas. Lalu ia meraih kaleng minumannya dan kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Jadi, siapa seseorang malang yang kamu jatuhi cinta itu?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. "Seseorang malang itu namanya Uchiha Sasuke," seusai berkata begitu, Sakura melanjutkan makannya dengan senang.

Sasuke bungkam. Kalau tadi ia sudah sukses membuat Sakura merona pipinya, kali ini ia yang sukses dibuat merona oleh Sakura. Untung saja Sakura tidak melihatnya.

"Oh," gumam Sasuke setelah ia yakin rona di pipinya sudah menghilang seluruhnya. "Kalau itu aku, berarti kamu tidak jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang malang," katanya.

Sakura menoleh lalu terkejut begitu mendapati wajah Sasuke berada dekat sekali dengan wajahnya.

"Karena aku merasa sangat beruntung sekarang," Sasuke tersenyum tipis, menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sakura.

Sakura lagi-lagi merona wajahnya. Kali ini menjalar hingga ke telinga.

Senyuman tipis Sasuke melebar.

.

.

.

.

End. Eeeeeeenddddh!

.

.

(untuk adegan selanjutnya saya membebaskan para pembaca untuk berimajinasi sendiri, silahkan menulis imajinasi anda di kotak review kalau berkenan, hwhw.)

thanks for reading, muah.


End file.
